


Случайная нота

by lachance



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: К черту Пати-сити.





	Случайная нота

Как тот случай, когда они застряли в аэропорту Питтсбурга из-за грозы, и Шэрон принесла ей кофе, а потом ухмыльнулась и сказала: «Пойдем выпьем». Они обе были вне драга, обе устали до черта, и им бы просто дойти до отеля и рухнуть спать, но… Но. Бар был дрянным и пиво было дрянным. Шэрон, смеясь, указывала на фотографию на доске за стойкой — они с Аляской, размалеванные, в нечесаных париках, пьяные в хламину. Юные. Кто-то хлопал по плечам, кто-то наливал им еще выпить, Шэрон плохо шутила и терлась затылком о ее плечо, бормотала: «Это же Питтсбург, детка, это ад на земле». И еще: «Я скучаю».

По Питтсбургу, по сезону, по Аляске — черт знает.

Фи Фи сбежала от нее, чтобы закурить, и только на улице вспомнила, что бросила.

Ее трясло.

И к черту Питтсбург, к черту тот бар, и Шэрон к черту тоже. Все, что было в Пати-сити должно остаться в Пати-сити. Фи Фи не то чтобы ненавидит ее, просто считает себя выше этого, старше этого, она ходит к психотерапевту три раза в неделю, а надирается всего два, она взрослая. Работает по контракту, оплачивает свои счета и свой алкоголь. Когда стояла возле бара и тряслась от холода, хлопая по карманам в поисках зажигалки — от ощущения чужой головы на плече хотелось вымыться. Или вернуться и попросить повторить. Предложить покурить травы и трахнуться. А потом толкнуть фотографии на реддите. Какая разница. Ее все равно все ненавидят.

Потом она вернулась в бар, и Шэрон потащила ее на танцпол, взяв за руки, и все сначала.

Шэрон — самая веселая хэллоуинская вечеринка на свете. Шэрон вечное дитя под маской одной из самых высокооплачиваемых артисток в этой индустрии. Да, черт возьми, Фи Фи завидует ее гонорарам, но пусть в нее бросит камень тот, кто не. Когда самолет улетел из Питтсбурга, она почувствовала облегчение. К черту Пати-сити, к черту Шэрон, к черту это все.

Или вот когда их развозил один водитель, потому что даже весь таксопарк убера, очевидно, мал для них двоих? Шэрон сняла парик прямо в такси и принялась стягивать платье, Шэрон повернулась спиной и попросила помочь ей, молния цеплялась за блестки, между воротом платья и корсетом под ним — чистая нежная кожа в мелких родинках, шрам под лопаткой, пара синяков. Фи Фи сглотнула. Дышать было трудно — духота перед дождем высасывала последний кислород из легких.

Или когда... Бога ради, это тесный мир, у них были общие такси, общие клубы, общие сцены, общие гримерки — десятки раз. Они вместе ждали свои чемоданы в аэропортах, представляли друг друга на шоу, спали друг у друга на плече в дребезжащих автобусах, что гнали от штата к штату — через снег или зной, без разницы. Имя Шэрон переставало вызывать раздражение, оно утрачивало смысл в принципе. Это как тысячу раз повторить: «Я люблю тебя».

Фи Фи совсем немного ненавидит ее, потому что ненавидит все, что не может получить, будь то ее гонорары или ее слава, или ее сутулые плечи и птичья выступающая челюсть — в нее бы пальцами впиться до синяков и потянуть на себя. Фи Фи так ей завидует, и чем больше завидует, тем более жалкой себя чувствует, а потом вспоминает, какой счастливой Шэрон выглядела, когда указала на тот снимок на доске: «А там я и Аляска, наш первый драг». Иногда Фи Фи думает, что могла бы ужиться с ней, только если бы встретила еще тогда. Если бы она, а не Аляска была с ней на той фотографии. Если бы.

Фи Фи ревнует — бешено. Фи Фи ревнует до искр из глаз. Фи Фи хочется быть выше этого, но она просто не выше, и чем дольше это продолжается, тем более жалкой она выглядит; она бы хотела желать другого. Тривиально трахнуть ее, а лучше — просто не знать. Не следить больными глазами за тем, как она в гримерке снимает линзы и плещет водой в лицо, не желать маниакально влезть ей под кожу, хоть в чем-то стать лучше других.

Шэрон просто приносит ей кофе, трет устало глаза в аэропорту какого-нибудь Манчестера, какого-нибудь Чикаго, Атланты, Флориды, и говорит: «Пойдем выпьем?».

Фи Фи представляет, как впивается зубами в ее руку с картонным стаканчиком, пальцами в челюсть, губами в губы, вжимается пахом в пах.

И кивает: «Ага. Пойдем».


End file.
